BABYSITTING YOU'RE KIDDING!
by loves2stealzachssmirk
Summary: Zach and Cammie have to babysit Joe Solomon's 12 year ould daghter, Alexia. Lets just say she doesn't like the sound of that and desides to run off. T for Alexia and her cussing!


**Ch1 Welcoming the 12 year old bitch. **

**Cammie's POV **

I was sitting in COW like usual. Well it would be if Zach would stop throwing wads of paper at me. "Cameron, Zachary you are needed in the headmistress's office." Mr. Solomon said. Damn today we got our punishment for "decorating" the mess hall. Trust me you don't want to know. When we reached my mom's office I heard a girl's voice. "When is my dad getting here?" She asked. "Any second now sweetie." My mom told her. "No one calls me sweetie got it?" she told my mom angrily. "Alexia what did I tell you about back talking?" Mr. Solomon asked the girl once we walked in. "I don't know. Don't fucking do it? You still haven't taught me that rule." She told him. "Oh, I didn't? Well you put it just fine." He told her. "Dad stop trying to teach me manners it's not going to work." She told him. "Sorry about that. I'm Alexia Solomon. And you are?" Alexia asked us. This shocked me. I mean he had a kid for crying out loud! "I'm Cammie and this is Zach." I told her. Then I noticed she was around the age of 12. She had blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair. She was wearing short-shorts and a black shirt and a leather jacket. She had makeup on that made her look flawless. Oh and, she looked just like Mr. Solomon. "Ok, you two will be babysitting Alexia this weekend. Alexia is a little escape artist she **will **try to get out of this school. You all are not allowed to go to town. Oh and, Alexia **will** make your life a living hell. Have fun!" Mr. Solomon told us. Then he took us to a room where we were to watch Alexia.

Once we walked in and Mr. Solomon left Alexia grinned devilishly. She quickly locked the door and started looking for bugs. She found about twenty and then crushed them. Alexia then turned to us and said, "Now it's time to set the ground rules. Number one, if you call me sweetie or anything similar I will not hesitate to kill same thing if you call me anything but Lex. Got it? Number two; you do whatever I want, whenever I want. Number three, I go to bed when I want. Number four, you are not to tell me what I can and can't do. Number five, if you break any of these rules I **will** tell my dad that you two just made out the whole time or something much, much worst." Lex said her evil grin still on her face. Let's just say this little twelve year old scared the shit out of me. She then plopped down on one of the beds and pulled a gun out of who knows where and started cleaning it. I looked over at Zach who was staring at her gun with wide eyes probly wondering where the heck a twelve year old gets a gun. I know I was wondering that at least I was that is.

After a few Lex decided to start talking again. "Don't you two have some class to get to or something?" She said now sharpening a knife. I mean where is this kid getting these things! "It's called the black market, and didn't I say not to call me kid?" She said throwing the knife right past my head. "Whoa!" I yelled as it past my head. "Dumb ass, you really think I would hit you?" Lex said chuckling. "Um, well I kinda did…." I said looking at my feet. "But seriously don't you two have classes to go to or something?" She asked. "Nah, not until your dad says so." Zach answers her like she didn't just throw a knife at me. She grabbed a black back-pack off the ground and slung it on her shoulder and went to retrieve her knife from the wall. She then walked into the bath room and locked the door without another word…..

**Review! Or I'll set Lex on you!**

**Lex: Hey I'm not that scary!**

**Me: Of course you are! After all I came up with you! *insert evil grin here***

**Lex: Yah you've got a point and just to prove how evil I am here is the disclaimer!**

**Me: NO! YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Lex: Oh yes I would. loves2stealzachssmirk doesn't own! This means she doesn't own Zach! She only owns me and the plot.**

**Me: That hurts….right here *points to heart while tear slides down cheek***


End file.
